


Aftermath

by Pumpkinnight120



Series: Mutation [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Childbirth, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Former ER Nurse Carol, Former Midwife Maggie, Funny Food Cravings, Good Brother Merle, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of C-section Birth, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, OMC character death, Rickyl Writers' Group, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Sequel to "Mutation". A chronicling of Merle and Daryl's pregnancies.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Merle Dixon/Paul Rovia
Series: Mutation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550839
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Merle's leg bounced nervously as he sat on the bathtubs edge. The supply run with Rick, Michonne and Daryl wasn't a complete disaster having found the medicines, seeds and work tools they were looking for to bring back to the communities. 

Everything was fine until Merle found himself head-first into a trash can puking for the third time that day. 

Having had enough and with his brother's pestering Merle drug his ass to Carol's and explained his symptoms which had been going on for a week. 

Without hesitation Carol handed Merle a small rectangular box sending him on his way. 

Merle's startled when the cow shaped kitchen timer goes off ( where the hell his boyfriend found that thing was a mystery to him).

picking up a small plastic stick his stomach sinks as he stares at the little pink plus sign.

Sighing Merle stood up from the tub and went back to Carol's trailer. 

\-----------------------------------

Carol patted Merle's shoulder, handing him a tissue box " it's okay" she cooed " everything's going to be alright" 

Merle dried his eyes while she went and got him a glass of water. 

Returning with the glass Merle thanked her and sipped his water slowly.

" Now why didn't you come and see me sooner?". 

Merle nursed his glass of water " thought it was food poisoning or the flu. Figured it would pass". 

Carol crossed her arms " and when did you realize it wasn't food poisoning or a flu bug?".

Merle blushed scarlet " when ma' cycle was late". 

" By how long?". 

Merle blushed deeper " two weeks". 

Carol nodded. Walking over to a bank of cabinets she opened one and handed Merle a sample cup.

" I'd like to do another test just to confirm so whenever you're ready pee in this". 

Taking the cup somewhat begrudgingly Merle left for the bathroom and returned to Carol a few minutes later with his sample.

Taking the cup Carol took a pregnancy test from it's wrapper. Dipping it in the urine they didn't have to wait long for the results to show.

Carol smiled as she saw the pink plus sign.

"Congratulations Merle, you're pregnant".

Merle's face paled " I-I can't be! We used protection!".

" Were the condoms expired?". 

Merle shrugged " I don' know, maybe". 

" Well Merle," said Carol sitting in a chair in front of him " that's your answer".

Merle hung his head looking glum. 

Carol leaned forward in her chair patting his shoulder affectionately " now don't you worry about a thing, everything's going to be just fine I'll make sure of it".

Merle gave a small smile " thank you Carol".

" Think nothing of it, now I want to see you in two weeks for a check up sound good?".

Merle nodded.

Carol pulled him into a hug " congrats again sweetie now go spread the good news". 

Thanking her again Merle left the trailer feeling a lot better. 

\--------------------------------------

"Paul darlin can we talk?". 

Merle sat at the breakfast bar as his lover bustled about in the kitchen preparing dinner.

" Sure sweetie what's up?" Said the scout as he began chopping up carrots.

Merle got right to the point " darlin I'm pregnant". 

Paul dropped the knife with a clatter. 

" Are you sure?". 

Merle nodded and began crying. 

Startled Paul came around the kitchen island and to his boyfriend's side where he took Merle in his arms and into the living room. 

" Sweetie what's wrong?". 

" I'm scared" Merle whimpered into Paul's shoulder. 

Paul's brows netted in confusion " whatever for?". 

Tears slipped down Merle's cheeks.

"Merle baby talk to me". 

Taking a shakey breath Merle wiped his eyes " what if somethin' goes wrong? I ain't young anyone darlin".

Merle began to cry harder " what if I do everything right an' I loose the baby? I don' want that ta happen like it did ta Tony". 

Paul snuggled Merle close " nothing bad is going to happen Merle, you have no reason to be afraid. Carol was a nurse before all this remember?". 

" The reason Tony didn't survive was because he'd been out in the woods for so long and had little to no prenatal care, he's lucky the baby did".

Merle winced at the painful memory. A man had been found collapsed outside the walls of Hilltop heavily pregnant and in labor. Taking him immediately to Carol and Siddiq's trailer they did an emergency C-section after finding the baby was breech.

The baby a little girl lived and was perfectly healthy. Sadly her father died after developing a fever he couldn't fight off.

Before he was buried the man's wallet was found along with his I.D giving a name to the person.

Leaning over while still hugging his lover Paul handed Merle a tissue " everything will be just fine, as long as you get the proper care from Carol you'll have nothing to worry about". 

Merle blew his nose "really?".

Paul nodded " absolutely". 

Pulling Merle into a hug the two sat for a while in each other's embrace until all of Merle's tears and worries disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl found himself vomiting into the toilet for the third morning in a row. Laying his head upon the seat the coolness of the porcelain on his clammy forehead felt good. 

Waiting for a wave of dizziness to pass he flushed the toilet and went to the sink to rinse his mouth out. 

Descending the stairs Daryl grabbed up his knives and crossbow when Rick stopped him at the door. 

" Where are you heading off to?" His lover asked. 

" Huntin' " replied Daryl with a huff. 

Rick shook his head " nope, you're not goin' out there lookin' like shit you're goin' straight to Carol". 

Daryl stared at himself in the hallway mirror. He looked tired and pale almost as if he'd been working himself too hard. 

Shifting his gaze to Rick Daryl felt another wave of dizziness overtake him. 

Putting a hand to his forehead the hunter swayed a bit before Rick caught him as he fainted.

\--------------------------------

Daryl came to on the living room sofa. Removing the washcloth from his forehead he let it fall to the floor with a splat.

" Oh good you're awake" said Carol kneeling beside him on the sofa " Rick was worried sick about you". 

Unzipping her medical bag Carol placed a small box and a cup on Daryl's chest. 

" Whenever you're ready drink what's in the cup and take this". 

Kissing his temple Carol got up and proceeded in cleaning up the kitchen. 

Picking the cup up off his chest Daryl sniffed it's contents which turned out to be ginger ale. 

Downing it in a few gulps he sat up fully on the sofa. Still feeling slightly dizzy he was able to make his way to the bathroom without passing out. 

Leaving the bathroom ten minutes later Daryl returned to the sofa staring up at the ceiling trying to will himself not to vomit. 

Carol came and sat on the sofa next to him. She crocheted, braided her hair and worked on a crossword puzzle. When a good twenty minutes had passed Carol cleared her throat.

" Are you okay?". 

Daryl nodded. 

" Need anymore ginger ale?". 

A head shake.

" Did you take the test?". 

Another nod. 

Getting up from the sofa Carol retreated to and returned from the bathroom with the white plastic stick in hand. 

Glancing at the results she gave a small smile. 

" Well Daryl, congrats you're pregnant".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle deal with morning sickness.

Merle sat outside on his front porch smiling as he looked at the ultrasound picture in front of him.

Tracing the image with his forefinger he could clearly make out each limb and facial feature, from it's tiny nose to it's little toes.

It was at this juncture that Daryl came wandering up and sat on the step just below him.

"That yer peanut?" Said Daryl gesturing to the ultrasound picture.

Merle nodded handing him the image " yep, looks more like a human bein' than a blob".

Daryl chuckled, glanced at the picture then handed it back "know if it's a boy or girl yet?".

Merle shook his head "no not yet. Won't find out fer another month". 

"Ya feelin' alright lil' brother? Ya look green" asked Merle putting a hand to Daryl's shoulder. 

Daryl shook his head and put a hand to his stomach " yeah but somethin' stinks an' I feel like I gotta puke". 

Merle sniffed in both directions as a small smile played at the corners of his mouth and he couldn't help but chuckle. 

Daryl frowned "what the hell's so funny?". 

"It's nothin' Daryl, but I think I know what's makin' ya sick".

"Yeah? An' what's that?" Asked Daryl who's face was turning more green.

"Apple pie" Merle said simply "Carol mus' be baking".

And it was at that moment Daryl lost the battle and vomited all over the steps. 

Cringing Merle got up and disappeared into the house , returning five minutes later with a wet wash cloth. 

Muttering his thanks Daryl took the cloth, wiping his face and mouth. 

Once Daryl felt a little better they cleaned up the mess on the steps then went to see Carol about some anti- nausea medicine. 

_____________________

"Oh pookie I'm so sorry you got sick" said Carol handing Daryl a ginger ale "I'll remember to give you a warning the next time I bake". 

Daryl sipped his soda slowly "thanks Carol, ya got anythin' I can take ta' help with the pukin' ". 

Getting up from the sofa Carol went to the front hall and opened the hall closet she used as a pharmacy. Looking through her bottles she selected one and shut the door behind her. 

"This should help" said Carol handing Daryl a bottle of Emetrol " I have cherry flavor if you don't like mint". 

Thanking her again Daryl hugged Carol around the middle as she pet his head affectionately. 

"It's no trouble, don't be afraid to come to me for anything". 

Glancing at Merle Carol tilted her head slightly " you okay Merle? You look green".

No sooner had she'd spoken that Merle ran from the sofa and around the corner to the half bath where he vomited. 

"Well, I'll go get another ginger ale" Carol chirped and walked off toward the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Paul have sexy time.

Merle stood sideways in front of a full length mirror. He'd just gotten out of the shower when his reflection caught his eye. 

Shifting his towel Merle hesitated before gently placing a callused hand, roughed up by years of hard work on the slightly rounded swell of his belly.

A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he caressed the small bump, feeling the tears prickle as Merle felt the first signs of movement. 

His boyfriend who'd been standing in the doorway observing wandered over to Merle's side. 

Glancing in his direction Merle took his lover's hand and placed it on his belly. A small flutter greeted Paul's touch and the two smiled in awe at the movement.

Blue and hazel eyes met as their lips came together, Paul's hand wandered to Merle's towel where he let it drop to the floor as he began stroking his lover's hardened length. 

"P-Paul darlin' p-please" panted Merle his knees starting to shake with pleasure. 

Grabbing a bottle of lube Paul coated his index and forefingers before sliding them gently into Merle's tight entrance. His right hand continuing to stroke his lover's erection. 

Paul kissed along Merle's neck and shoulder, gently nipping his clavicle. Leaning close to Merle's ear Paul whispered "look into the mirror when I make love to you" and he withdrew his fingers. 

Merle saw stars as Paul slid into him, keeping his eyes on the mirror in front of him as they moved. Kissing, stroking and panting the two came as their legs gave out, flopping to the floor in a pleasure filled bliss. 

______________________

Getting up off the floor they made their way onto the bed where the two cuddled until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Gender reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Daryl are both seven months pregnant.

Carol kept the conversation casual as she glided the ultrasound probe over Daryl's belly.

"So, have you had any weird cravings?". 

Daryl pondered for a moment then nodded "yeah, bananas an' pizza sauce". 

Carol quirked an eyebrow "really? So how'd that taste?". 

Daryl gave a small smile and licked his lips "delicious". 

Chuckling Carol moved the probe to the other side of his belly "congrats pookie, your having a boy". 

Printing a picture Carol turned off the machine. She was about to reach for a roll of paper towels but paused as the sounds of sniffling caught her attention. 

Turning around her heart melted to see Daryl looking at the image of his baby boy as fresh tears fell from his eyes. 

"Aww sweetie come here" and she pulled Daryl into a hug.

"I'm sorry" whimpered Daryl as tears soaked into Carol's shoulder. 

Carol rubbed his back "think nothing of it, it's perfectly normal to be emotional during your pregnancy. Merle too."

"It is?" Asked Daryl wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Carol handed him a tissue "yes completely normal".

Daryl blew his nose "thanks Carol".

Carol smiled "you're welcome". 

And with a final hug goodbye Daryl left.

_____________________

As it turned out Merle was an even bigger cry- baby than his brother when he saw the image of his soon-to-be born baby girl.

It took a lot of hugs, deep breaths and a glass of water to calm him down.Thanking her what seemed to like a dozen times before leaving the trailer, the picture of his little one tucked into his flannel shirt pocket.

Returning home Merle rummaged through the pantry. finding what he was looking for Merle settled himself on the sofa just as his boyfriend enter the living room.

Paul chuckled "what are you eating?".

"Peanut butter an' pickles" said Merle patting his belly "yer baby girl's been cravin' it".

But before Merle had realized what he'd said Paul stood frozen in his spot. 

"W-we're having having a baby girl?" Asked Paul stunned.

Merle nodded "yep, Carol did the ultrasound this mornin' an' confirmed it".

"Oh Merle that's wonderful" and he pulled his lover into his arms and kisses him.

Merle smiled and eased into his lover's kiss, peanut butter and pickles all but forgotten.


	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle is 39 wks and Daryl is 38 wks.

Merle shifted uncomfortably on the bed and sighed "there ain't no dignity in childbirth, I don' like havin' ma' ass on display fer all ta' see". 

Carol couldn't help but snort out a laugh "no one ever said it was easy". 

Merle would have protested at that remark but a strong contraction caught him off guard and he sucked in a breath while holding Paul's hand in a death grip.

One step past Merle flopped back onto the bed panting "when's this going to end".

Putting on a pair of gloves Carol checked Merle's progress "your nine centimeters dilated, shouldn't be too long now". 

Merle nodded hoping she was right.

___________________ 

Two rooms away Daryl's labor was moving along much quicker. Maggie bustled around the room gathering up clean towels, hot and warm water, scissors, clamps and other essential items. 

Rick winced as the grip on his hand intensified with each contraction. Trying his best to comfort his lover in any way he could despite the pain. 

"It's okay sweetheart" Rick cooed "you're doing great".

"Fuck you asshole!" Daryl snapped gripping Rick's hand harder.

Rick went wide as Maggie chuckled "it's okay Rick, that's to be expected". 

Maggie checked his progress "you're fully dilated Dare, time to start pushin' ".

____________________

"You ready Merle? Time to have a baby" said Carol positioning herself in front of Merle's spread legs.

"Whenever you're ready go ahead and push".


	7. Savannah Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Paul have their baby.

"It's a girl!" Smiled Carol grabbing a towel and laying the squalling newborn onto Merle's bare chest.

Tears welled up in Merle and Paul's eyes as the two shared a kiss.

A few hours later the three of them sat comfortably upon the large bed, Merle propped up against a mound of pillows. 

Paul kissed Merle's still damp forehead "I'm so proud of you". 

Merle blushed and glanced down at his little girl who was now nursing "we make a cute kid".

Paul stroked the baby's dirty brown hair "what should we name her?".

Thinking for a moment Merle said "I was thinkin' Savannah, like the town in Georgia. An' fer her middle name, Sky". 

"Merle that's beautiful, Savannah Sky". Paul then looked at his daughter "what do you think?".

The baby who was now finished nursing yawned then blinked up at her parents curiously.

Merle chuckled, kissed his daughter's head, then Paul's cheek "I think she approves of it".

Paul hugged Merle close "that she does".


	8. Carl and Judith

"That's it Daryl just like that!" encouraged Maggie as she cleared the baby's airway with the suction. 

"One more big push Dare". 

Daryl bore down and a loud crying filled the room "here's your little boy" and she placed him on Daryl's chest as she cut the cord.

No sooner had the baby boy had been brought into the world that Daryl tensed up again. 

Maggie turned to her friend concerned "Dare, what's wrong?". 

"Need ta' push again". 

Looking between his legs Maggie got back into position "yep, got another one. Push when yer ready". 

And at that Daryl pushed as Rick fainted. 

________________________ 

Rick came to feeling slightly fog-headed. 

"Hey, welcome back ya ain't gonna faint on me again are ya?"

Rick shook his head and walked gingerly over to the bed where Daryl sat propped up on a pile of pillows, a blue and pink bundle in each arm.

"Come meet yer son an' daughter". 

Rick looked at the sleeping newborns then back at Daryl "did you know you were having twins?". 

Daryl shook his head "no, had no idea. Carol musta' missed her on the ultrasounds" he said inclining his head toward the pink bundle.

Rick sat next to his husband on the bed "Daryl they're beautiful, what are we gonna name them?". 

Daryl smiled "oh I named them while you were passed out". 

"Really?".

Daryl nodded "yep this is Carl" he said gesturing to the blue blanket wrapped baby "an' this is Judith" he said then gesturing to the pink blanket wrapped baby. 

Rick smiled and kissed them both "welcome to the world little ones".

Daryl snuggled his twins close "wait till Merle finds out he's got both a niece an' a nephew".

Rick nodded in agreement "oh I think he'll be surprised".


End file.
